


A stroll through the diamond forest

by EpiKatt



Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Space Flight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Tony is despairing over cabin fever and drags Stephen to a tourist location, a planet with a forest made of diamond.IronStrange prompt #7, SundayDiamond/TumbleDiamond filled.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	A stroll through the diamond forest

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day seven, a short but rather sweet conclusion to this week. I hope you've enjoyed the last few fics, and I hope you enjoy next year's.

“You wanna go to a diamond forest?” Tony suddenly asked, bored from the silence in the cockpit. Stephen was pretending to ignore him by reading. 

Tony just grinned when he saw Stephen sigh and look up. “Why?”

“Be _cause,”_ he began, cracking his knuckles for effect, which really wasn’t necessary but who was going to tell him to stop? Not Stephen. “Nothing is happening and we’re really near one and I’m bored and it’s supposed to be romantic which you’ve been complaining that we’re not romantic enough so say yes or you’re a hypocrite.”

Stephen simply glared at Tony for entrapping him. He finally sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine, but if someone tries to kill us again, I’m killing _you,”_ he threatened, pointing a finger at him dangerously.

Tony let out an excited laugh and quickly seized the ship’s controls, steering them toward the planet of their destination.

  
  


A few hours later and they were landing, Tony pressing a button in his pocket to cover himself in nanites, making him grin when it worked. Stephen rolled his eyes and followed Tony’s lead, pressing a button as well.

They walked out a few minutes later and saw a tour shop, which Tony promptly dragged Stephen into, where the being inside watched them in amusement. Tony bought a snow globe that kept the snow falling without having to shake it, and Stephen reluctantly bought a glowing mini version of the forest. They quickly went back to the ship and stored the items away before Tony grabbed Stephen and flew them to the diamond forest in the distance. 

Tony landed them at the beginning of the tourist trail and grabbed Stephen’s hand, dragging him along. For all his fuss, Stephen didn’t really mind, and just kept up the front to annoy Tony.

When they finally got into the thick of it, Tony went silent from his ramblings and just stared. They both did. The visors on their suits helped to keep the glare from blinding them, but it was still extremely bright, like a really deadly snow day. And the information on the place was right, it was literally a forest made of diamonds. It was a scientific phenomenon, as the planet would be unsafe for any species if what made the forest diamond was still around, but at some point it disappeared, long before anyone discovered the planet.

The trees were tall and would be looming if they weren’t crystallised, as it was they were just impressive. It didn’t take long for them to realize why all the signs were adamant you stay on the path, even the grass had turned to diamond. The path was the only part they dared flatten.

By the time they got through to the end, they were both hungry but still unwilling to speak, so Tony calmly grabbed Stephen and flew them back to the ship. Tony’s mind was whirling with possibilities of what could have happened to the forest, and Stephen was doing something along those lines, but also marveling at the beauty of it. They both quietly agreed to eat on the ship before going to bed early, curled up together.

Thus, ended the first chapter of their lives travelling the stars together. Stephen and Tony have a lifetime of adventures, shipping cargo and outwitting pirates and somehow falling more in love. 

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end. Leave a kudos, and if you haven't left a comment yet, leave one here. If you like my writing at all, check out my other fandoms I write in. Hope you enjoyed these, and I can't wait to write for the things I put on hold for this week. <3


End file.
